Otanjoubi Omedetto
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: Sasuke celebrates his birthday every year alone ever since his clan was destroyed. But when he turns 12, he realizes that his team would never let him celebrate alone ever again.


_Title: Otanjoubi Omedetto  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: G_

_Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Misashi Kishimoto-sama! XD_

.

**Otanjoubi Omedetto**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday, Sasuke!"

Sasuke Uchiha closed his eyes with clasped hands to speak a silent wish. Then he blew out all four candles. His eyes opened in amazement as the fire disappeared and scented smoke flew upwards. He was now 4-years-old.

His parents, grandparents, relatives and older brother, Itachi, that stood around the table where the cake lay all clapped with small **_'yay's' _ **for the youngest member of their clan. His mother hugged him gently, his father gave him a pat on the head and Itachi sliced a part of the cake and then raised the fork to level with his younger brother's mouth. "Happy birthday, kid."

.

"One flower... Two flowers... Three flowers..." Sasuke whispered softly to himself as he plucked each flower from the ground, one by one. "Four flowers... Five flowers... six flowers... seven flowers!"

He paused to take a deep breath. He gathered every flower he plucked in his arms before he gazed at them with a bright smile. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday, Sasuke!"

But he knew that he'd recieve no more hugs or birthday cakes this year.

.

"One candles... Two candles... Three candles..." Sasuke lit each candle with each count, "Four candles... Five candles... Six candles... Seven candles... Eight candles... Nine candles!" But he didn't blow nor did he make a wish. He just sang.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy... birthday... Happy birthday... Sasuke..."

He wasn't just celebrating his birthday. He was also visiting his clan's graves.

.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten!" He gave one last kick to the tree, before he sat down on the grass, clasping a bit of the grassy field in his hands.

"Happy birthday... to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday,. happy birthday... Happy birthday... to you..."

Then he continued training.

.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven." He threw a kunai towards the tree with each count, his fingers flexing easily. "Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven." He stared at the Konoha symbol, made by his kunai's.

"Happy... birthday... to me. Happy... birthday to me. Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy... birthday to me..."

He didn't even know why he still bothered to sing the meaningless song. He just thought that if he nailed it to his brain, he won't forget the memory of his clan, laughing and celebrating, when they were still together... when they were still alive.

.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve." Sasuke jumped from one tree to another before he finally landed in front of his house. As he walked, he muttered the lyrics. "Happy birthday... to me... Happy birthday... Ah, who cares?!" he kicked open the door with a bored expression, hands inside his pockets. Then he collapse on his sofa. "Why do I even bother...?"

And just as he started to relax, someone was stupid enough to bang on the door of his house. He sat up straight. Walking towards the door, he made a mental note to kill whoever was at the other side of the door later. But as he opened the door, a cake was shoved at his face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!!!"

Naruto grinned cheekily at him, "You didn't really think that we'd let you celebrate this day on your own, did you?"

"Here, Sasuke!" Sakura pushed a box neatly wrapped in his hands with a wide smile. "It's really not much, but it's the thought that counts, right? I tried my best to make it. Hope you'll like it, Sasuke-kun!" Then she gave the birthday boy a small kiss on the cheek while Naruto made gagging noises in the background. Her face colored red. "That's... uh... my other gift."

Sasuke blinked.

Kakashi grinned at him under his mask. "Everyone in Konoha told us to greet you a happy birthday for them. The creater of my beloved _Icha Icha Paradisu_ and Hokage-sama also greeted you."

"Stop the talking already. Just holding this cake makes my stomach grumble." Naruto gave a peace sign as he entered his teammate's house on his own. "And Sasuke! You better eat! I worked so hard on this cake, birthday boy!"

Sakura glared, before she entered as well, punching Naruto playfully on the arm. "Don't be so impolite, Naruto!"

"Itai yo! Demo, Sakura-chan..."

"Well?" Kakashi blinked at Sasuke,

The boy just smiled and closed his eyes. "Thank you." _Just like what I had wished,_

.

A shadow leaned over the tree trunk with a slight smirk on his lips. He looked through the window where three genins and a jounin celebrated the birthday of the **_last_** Uchiha. His ruby red eyes softened for a moment, before they reverted back to the same heartless orbs as it has always been.

"Happy birthday, kid." Then Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

.

_Author's Notes: Erm... did I get Sasuke's birthday right? July 23? -sweat drops- Ah, anyway, even if I didn't, this should probably an advance **or ** belated gift for dear Sasuke-kun! XD Not too much, but I hope you guys'll like it. Review kudasai! XD_


End file.
